


Teatime

by VivicaRoadkill



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butlers, Comedy, Demons, Dorms, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Students, Tsunderes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivicaRoadkill/pseuds/VivicaRoadkill
Summary: MC chooses Mammon for serving her afternoon tea in his butler attire. The Avatar of Greed isn't excited at all about it. Little does he know that drinking tea isn't actually what MC has in mind.
Relationships: Mammon & MC
Comments: 26
Kudos: 309





	Teatime

[ ](https://abload.de/image.php?img=mammon1fkcv.jpg)

"Wha–... haha, ain't ya a funny one... Wait, you're not serious, are ya?"

"Why, of course, I'm serious."

I grin at Mammon whose eyes narrow as he shoots me a death glare. 

"Are ya kidding me? Why me? Have my brothers already that bad of an impact on ya? I can't believe you're into bullying as well! I'll fuck it up on purpose just so ya know!"

Lucifer is standing next to my chair, his hand resting on my shoulder as he calmly addresses his younger brother.

"You will behave yourself and serve our master well, or I will hang you headfirst down the foyer's staircase, did I make myself clear?"

"Tsk, fine, whatever! Can't stand y'all, I'll get going!"

"Don't forget to get changed," Lucifer and I say in unison.

"Fuck you, MC, and fuck you too, Lucifer!" Mammon glares at us while he's about to leave the Common room as his brother addresses him anew. 

"If you have to be foul-mouthed anyway, at least, take the time to use the proper term. It is 'Fuck you, _Master_ ', you imbecile." 

Mammon closes the door with a bang, and I'm unable to stifle my laughter any longer. Teasing him is fantastic and always brings a smile to my lips. At first, I felt the way the brothers treat Mammon as quite rude and disrespectful when they actually have a special kind of chemistry. Surprisingly, they get along well – in their own, weird demonic way. 

Suddenly, Lucifer's handsome face fills my vision.

"That certainly wasn't a wise decision, Master. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? Satan or I would have been the proper choice for serving you – especially the afternoon tea."

"Possibly. But neither Satan nor you wear a collar with the butler outfit," I smirk.

"That's because we aren't obedient dogs."

"But you want to serve me, no?"

It's barely noticeable, but Lucifer's face gets a little closer, and it feels like he's staring right into the depths of my soul.

"Certainly would we serve you; we are well-mannered. I cannot speak on Satan's behalf, but _my_ submission stops at some point, _Master_."

"And when is that?"

A low chuckle escapes his throat, making his hot breath tingle on my lips, and for a split second, something flickers in Lucifer's eyes. Before I can put my finger on it, the Avatar of Pride huffs and straightens himself again.

"Very well, then, Mammon it is."

I sense someone staring at me and look over to the cosy three-piece suit at the fireplace. Asmodeus, who apparently overheard our conversation, takes down the magazine in his hands and winks at me, a knowing smile on his lips.

"Mmmmh... Feels like something naughty is in the air. MC, it would be my pleasure to join your teatime. Let me know if you're in the mood for another _participant._ "

The way he smirks while emphasising the last word makes my heart skip a beat. The Avatar of Lust, a walking temptation. Asmodeus doesn't have to do much to get one's pulse quicken, but there's someone who attracts me much more and isn't even aware of it.

"Err, thank you, but I'd like to enjoy him by myself. IT! The tea, I mean!"

I quickly clear my throat while Asmodeus' giggle, as bright as the chime of bells, fills the otherwise quiet room.

"Awww, what a pity; now I'm a little bit jealous, I must admit. Anyway, enjoy your afternoon, my dear." He winks again before his gaze drops down to continue reading. 

"Well, yes. Thanks, I guess." I quickly get up and ignore Lucifer's piercing glance that follows me all the way to the door. Clearly, he refuses to let the opportunity slip as his deep and low-key threatening voice promptly rings in my ears.

"A friendly reminder before you leave, _Master_ : don't. I won't tolerate it."

I slowly turn around to face him with the most innocent expression I can manage.

"What, drinking Mammon's tea? I certainly will. I hope he also brings a snack."

I offer Lucifer a crooked grin, wave at him and leave the Common room before he can object.

I just finished changing into a more casual and comfortable outfit when a dull thud rings out at my door. Twice.

"Yo, Mammon here, hurry and open the door. Ain't doin' it myself 'cause I'm carrying a tray with ya damn tea!"

I picture him standing in front of my room, wearing an annoyed expression, the tapping sound of his foot empathising the irritated tone in his voice.

_Wait... When he's holding the tray with both hands, then..._

I start laughing as I realise what had caused the thud.

"Say, did you just knock with your head before?"

"So what? Open that damn door already or are ya tryin' to make me angry on purpose?"

I barely pressed down the handle as Mammon already impatiently pushes the tray against the door leaf to urge into my room.

"Finally! Took ya long enough! I have better things to do than playin' this stupid butler game. I'm busy, ya know?"

He kicks the door shut, but, contrary to his sulkiness, places the elaborately ornamented salver carefully at my desk and skillfully prepares a cup of tea. I watch him quietly while he pours the hot liquid into my favourite mug and smile at him as he's handing it over.

"H-here, your tea, Master."

Unfortunately, both his hands are tightly wrapped around the porcelain. I don't know where to grab it, so I decide to cup his hands with my own instead. Instantly, Mammon's cheeks flush red while he sucks in a sharp breath.

"Whaddaya think ya doin'?"

"Well, if you tell me how I'm supposed to get _my_ hands on the mug, I'll let go of _yours_."

"Oh." He looks down and swallows slowly. 

My gaze wanders to his black leather collar, which slightly moves with every breath Mammon takes. His shirt is unbuttoned to the chest, and his even breathing underlines his sharp collarbones every time he inhales. My pulse starts to quicken, and now I feel _my_ cheeks blushing, so I swiftly look up again; to find Mammon staring at my face.

"MC, uuuh, Master... Well... Ya know...," he carefully pulls a hand out of my grip, awkwardly scratches the back of his head and averts his gaze before he continues. "I prolly could spare some minutes to join ya. If ya don't mind, I mean."

"Join me... For tea?"

"Y-yeah... For tea."

The sudden change of mood is astounding and coaxes the usually boisterous Mammon to nervously chewing his lip while staring into space. Fortunately, my _D.D.D._ is still playing music because the silence between us would be pretty awkward otherwise.

_Welp... It's now or never, I guess..._

My heart instantly tries to leap out of my chest as I decide to be proactive; with shaking hands, I put the cup back down on the table.

"Oh, did I mess up the tea or sumthin'?"

Instead of answering him, I take hold of the spiky ornament that 

dangles from his collar and slowly pull him down.

"Wha–"

Cutting him off by briefly kissing him, Mammon's eyes grow wide and his shoulders tense. A fierce blush creeps from his neck all the way up to his ears, underlining the confused expression he's wearing. Mouth agape, he stares at me in bewilderment while waves of uneasiness and regret wash over me.

_Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Probably wasn't a smart move after all..._

Embarrassed, I gingerly try to back away when suddenly Mammon's slender fingers slide around my neck to pull me back in.

"Sorry, but ... I waited too long for this to finally happen, so ... don't ya dare goin' anywhere now," he whispers against my lips.

"Wait... You wanted this to happen?"

Obviously flustered, he rakes a hand through his hair before hissing in an annoyed whisper "Sh-shut up, okay?!"

I giggle, and as he finally kisses me, my heart is about to burst. The throbbing sensation in my stomach makes me giddy as Mammon slowly brushes his soft lips over mine. He wraps an arm around my waist, putting his hand in the small of my back to pull me closer while the tip of his tongue warily probes the gap between my lips.

Excitement and desire infuse every inch of my body by now, making me quite bold. I decide to take the reins, spontaneously fling my arms around his neck and, with a grin on my lips, flick Mammon's tongue with my own.

"Oi..., gettin' cocky with me, ain't ya?", he purrs while gently brushing the tip of his nose against mine before kissing me anew.

I never thought Mammon could be this soft and sensual; the way he caresses my lips causes the throbbing of my stomach to sink deep into my core. 

_I want more._

I slowly pull back and briefly glance over to my bed.

"Mammon... Do you mind when we-" 

"Anything you want, MC."

"Oh, is this still part of your service?"

He gently pushes me towards my bed and down on the mattress.

"Told ya, I'm not into playin' butler for ya," he says in a low voice while climbing on top of me. "But I don't mind ... ya know ...," awkwardly shrugging his shoulders, Mammon stares at me, his cheeks already tinged with red again.

"You're adorable," I whisper, pulling down on his collar until our noses touch.

"I'm the Great Mammon, a fierce and mighty demon, definitely _not_ adorable."

"But, I like the gentle and adorable Mammon." 

Pouting, I push against his chest to make him roll over on his back. I'm so nervous that my palms get sweaty, but my happiness outruns everything right now, and I definitely won't let this opportunity slip!

I straddle him, and as I press my bum down into his lap, Mammon takes a deep breath. 

"W-well... Maybe I can make an exception with you."

"Mhm, I would like that."

My heart races and it's difficult to keep my own breathing in check, but I try to act as relaxed as possible. Tilting my head, I smile at him and start to undress. I throw my shirt and bra on the floor and quickly lean down, but Mammon pushes us up again until we're on eye level. 

Steadying me with his hand on my back, he fumbles for words. "I uuuh... I guess I should get rid of my uniform..." 

"Mh, how about we both get rid of everything before we continue?"

Mammon nods meekly, a shy smile on his lips as he starts to unbutton his shirt. 

_He's just too cute._

Clumsily, we undress and come together for another kiss, more passionate this time. Mammon hungrily pushes his tongue between my lips, teasingly caressing mine while he hesitantly reaches out to cup my breasts. As he tenderly squeezes the flesh, my core throbs violently and demands attention. 

My mind already imagines how Mammon enters me, and I can hardly contain myself. I straddle the demon again and start to grind his thick and twitching member. Swallowing his low moan in another feverish kiss, I gently push him into the bedding. My hands travel across his lean body, slowly tracing all of the demon's well-shaped muscles until my fingertips eventually reach their destination. Mammon suddenly firmly bites down on my lip before he sinks back into the sheets, hiding his face underneath his arm.

"A little late to be embarrassed," I chuckle as I'm going down on him. "The heck are ya doing, MC?" A hint of panic in his voice, he props himself up on his elbows, watching me wide-eyed and with bated breath. 

_I mean, I'm quite nervous myself since it's Mammon, the one I have a crush on since we first met. But I somehow get the feeling that, in his case, it's more like..._

I frown slightly but smile gently at him. 

"Say, is this your fir–"

"Of course not!" he angrily cuts me off, quick like a shot.

His reaction makes me giggle, which makes him even angrier.

"Stop making fun of me, will ya?! Listen, if ya jus–"

Now I'm the one who cuts him off by swiftly clasping his length while holding his gaze; we stare at one another in silence as I slowly lick my lips. I gently kiss his smooth tip, caress it with my tongue before I suck it deep into my mouth.

"Oh, freaking hell," he stammers in a raspy voice before leaning back again.

It's pure satisfaction to see him reacting like this. 

Everything is covered in my saliva as I slide up and down his smooth skin. I tease him with my tongue and hand while Mammon's low and sexy moans ring in my ears.

_He tastes so delicious..._

Sucking him like this makes my throbbing core so burning hot that I can already feel how it's getting wet between my thighs.

Mammon starts stroking my hair and takes a firm grip on it as I fasten the pace. I wouldn't mind swallowing his release, but he abruptly grabs me by my arms and pulls me up – I'm a little bit stunned about his strength.

Before I can say anything, he kisses me passionately, rolls us over and parts my legs blazingly fast. I have no idea what kind of sorcery this is, but only a brief moment later, I feel his fingers inside of me while he firmly sucks at the swell of my breast; I moan out loud as his thumb skillfully caresses my sweet spot.

_What the hell is happening...?_

He looks up, cheeks flushed, and a sly grin on his face. "You're not the only one who can play games, ya know?"

_Good grief!_

I don't know why, but this demeanour really turns me on, and I find myself wrapping my legs around him in no time.

Aligning himself between my thighs, Mammon takes a firm grip on my hips. He bends down, sucks my nipple deep into his mouth and slowly pushes into my core. 

"Jesus Christ!"

He stops moving, let go of my breast and stares at me with a deadpan expression.

"We don't do that here, ma'am."

I burst out laughing, and he starts thrusting me again, a soft smirk on his lips.

Grabbing his collar to pull him down again, Mammon uses the moment to firmly bite my neck before our lips crash together in a rough kiss. The way he stretches me with every thrust already feels amazing, but the way he kisses me, and how his hands roam across my body; I'm melting under his touch. I've often imagined how sex with Mammon might be, and this definitely is nothing alike. He was so shy and awkward before, and now, he just takes what he desires.

"You're so greedy."

"Well, I _am_ the Avatar of Greed, what did ya expect, dummy?" he scoffs while thrusting me harder and leaning down for another kiss.

Every fibre of my body starts to tingle as I'm about to reach my climax and since Mammon thrusts me much harder and faster right now, I assume he's the same. I dig my nails deep into the flesh of his back, run them down as I bite his neck to stifle my screams. Pressing his forehead against my shoulder, he thrusts once more before filling me to the brim.

Exhausted, we slump down, panting, and with racing hearts. Mammon's silky bronze skin is covered in sweat and sparkles in the warm ingle's light.

_He's so handsome..._

Neither of us says a word, but it's not an awkward silence. I feel happy and relaxed, and offer him a warm smile, which he reciprocates with blushing cheeks. My eyelids grow heavy, and I snuggle against him. Mammon envelopes me in a tight embrace, presses a kiss on top of my head and caresses my arm until I drift into a peaceful slumber.

When I wake up, I feel a pang in my chest, as Mammon is already gone. Trying not to think too much into it, I check my D.D.D. and realise that it's almost time for dinner.

_Shoot!_

Hastily, I jump out of my bed and get ready. Lucifer kills me if I stay away unannounced.

"Please pass me the salt, Beel."

We're already eating when Mammon finally joins. I frown at him, but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"How about working a bit faster, so we can enjoy our meals _together,_ Mammon? Your behaviour is quite rude," Satan scolds him without looking up from his plate.

"Excuse me? I told ya I was all by myself today!"

"Oh, that's right," Lucifer suddenly turns in my direction, piercing me with his gaze. "You have tasks to fulfil, MC, yet you weren't attending your kitchen duty before. Why is that?"

He props his chin on his folded hands and stares at me, a sardonic smile on his lips.

_Dammit, I totally forgot about it!_

I try to hide that I'm caught in the act, but Lucifer's grin only widens.

"Told ya, she had a headache."

My eyes briefly dart over to Mammon, who doesn't even look in my direction.

"Err, yeah, massive headaches, but it's all better now."

I smile innocently at Lucifer, whose eyes narrow. "Interesting. I'm glad you're feeling better already."

He straightens himself up and goes back to eat. I sigh inwardly and steal a glance at Mammon, who's still not looking at me.

"Say, since the day isn't over yet, how about a delicious midnight snack? It would be my pleasure to serve you, MC."

I flinch as Lucifer addresses me again out of the blue.

"Hahaha, 'Luci is hitting on a human normie!' and sent!"

"Oooh, do you have ulterior motives, big brother? How naughty of you," Asmodeus giggles while Leviathan happily posts snippets of our conversation online.

"Quit shittin' around, I'm the only snack for MC!"

Every single head turns in Mammon's direction; I think I can hear crickets chirping.

"Uh, I mean, I'm the only one who serves her snacks ... since she chose me for being her butler and everything."

"Ahahahaha, 'Mammon wants to be MC's snack!' and sent!"

I look down on my plate, a faint smile on my lips, already eagerly awaiting my dessert at midnight.


End file.
